1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of portable furniture and pertains particularly to methods and apparatus for assembling and using a theme swappable portable seat or bench.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
In the field of portable and lightweight furniture, there are a variety of light weight seating apparatus that may be folded and ported to an event like a sporting event, pool party, music concert, or other types of events. These may include frame and fabric apparatus, typically referred to as lawn chairs, stadium seats (folded fabric chairs), etc. Typically, such items may include a theme illustrated as graphics on a viewable part of the apparatus. A challenge with a single themed apparatus is that it is limited relative to different themed events and one cannot easily change the theme of the apparatus for different types of events.
Such themed seating apparatus are typically single user seating apparatus and only seat one person. It may be difficult to provide enough seating for a large group of people at various outdoor activities such as picnics, sporting events, tailgate parties, and other such activities. It may also be difficult to transport conventional themed folding chairs, and other types of folding chairs which may be flimsy or unstable for some users. Moreover, it may be desirable in the art to have a light weight seating utility that may be easily stowed, ported, and assembled for use in the field wherein the seat may accommodate more than a single user.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is a seating apparatus that solves the above challenges in the art.